


Miss Ruby

by Snowymaya



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, Futanari Blake Belladonna, Futanari Weiss Schnee, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Triple Penetration, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Werecat Blake Belladonna, Werewolf Weiss Schnee, Werewolf Yang Xiao Long, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowymaya/pseuds/Snowymaya
Summary: The girls are missing their Miss, in every way.When she'll come home the fun will begin.





	Miss Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Maya.  
> This is my second fiction about Ruby and her girls. This is a sexual fiction! Don't read if you don't feel like it!  
> If the grammar is off you need to know that English is not my first language. 
> 
> Comment of you like the story or if there is something to fix! I'll be happy to fix everything! 
> 
> Bye!

Yang was in the bedroom, rubbing herself on a pillow. Her ears were flat against her head, her body hit and relase sweat, her tail swing wildly.  
Her cock was rubbing and begin stroked up and down the pillow that Yang was hugging, red and painfully erect begging for more attention. Her mistress wasn't home. She had to go away for a bit and Yang was missing her: one she couldn't have her mistress with her, two she was missing her mistress incredible cunt. 

Yang was going surprisingly slow for her usual pace, trying to devour the Ruby of her fantasy.  
She and her Miss were on the bed, Ruby tongue was out and her eyes rolled back, she panted, groaned and moaned while Yang destroyed her insides.  
Ruby was praising her Wolfie with kinky praises.  
"Oh yes! Please Y-Yang! Fuck your mistress, gave me more of that beautiful cock you have! Destroy me!" 

In the reality Yang picked up her pace and slammed on the pillow, eyes going red for the incredible stimulation. She was so close to her orgasms but even if the pillow was good she needed more: she stopped with a painful face and some tears on the verge of her eyes, walked around with her dick red and started searching something. Finally opening a box she found an onehole, she picked it up with the entire box full of toys and proceed to run over the bed. 

She jumped on it and forcefully showed the onehole on her, making her almost cry for the fantastic feeling. Now she needed her fantasy back: Ruby was tugging a leash attached to a collar that surrounded Yang neck, she was saying dirty praises making Yang excited for more.  
"Mmh yes. Mark me dirty wolfie. Show me how much you love me! Show me how dirty you are!"  
Yang tongue was out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back, her hand speed up and with one final moan, she came all over the sheets.  
She leaned on the bed, she was satisfied. 

But it wasn't enough. 

She needed more. This time her fantasy was of Ruby letting be dominated. She taked the onehole and begins to stoke herself trough it. 

They were in a face to face position, Yang hugged Ruby and moved her up and down her cock, both of them had an ahegao face.  
"OH YES! YANG FUCK ME! RUIN ME! DOMINATE ME! "  
Yang started get really close, she picked up the pace so much that it seemed that the onehole was vibrating.  
Finally she left an strong moan and came,  
Panting she leaned over the bed and stayed like that for a bit. 

Suddenly, the door of the house opened and Yang immediately recognized the smell: roses. 

A smile spread across her face. 

Her miss was at home.

**Author's Note:**

> The next will be Blake, what kink should she have? Comment it! 
> 
> RWBY is owned by Roostertheet  
> (I think its spell like it)


End file.
